This invention relates to flexible packages and more particularly to gusseted flexible packages and methods of making the same.
Various types of stand-up flexible packages are known for storing liquids, granular, powders and the like. One such package is the so-called side-gusseted package. It is typically formed from a web of flexible stock material, e.g., polyethylene, polyester, polypropylene, metal foil, and combinations thereof in single or multiple plies, into a tubular body, having a front panel, a back panel, and a pair of gusseted sides. Each gusseted side is formed by a pair of gusset sections and a central fold edge. The lower end of the package is commonly permanently sealed, e.g., heat sealed, along a line extending transversely across the width of the bag close to its bottom edge. The top of the package is commonly sealed transversely across the entire width of the package in a number of ways to maintain the contents under vacuum until the package is opened. One example of a side-gusseted package is a bag typically used for packaging coffee. That side-gusseted bag is made from a flexible packaging laminate composed of various layers of plastic films, metal foils and papers bonded together using adhesives and extrusions. The flexible packaging laminate is generally printed or labeled for the package contents and other consumer information. The flexible packaging laminate is normally produced as sheeting wound onto a roll or rolls which is used to form many packages. The flexible package is formed from the laminate using conventional equipment such as pre-made bag machines, vertical form-fill-seal machines, horizontal form-fill-seal machines and other well known equipment. These machines fold a sheet or sheets of the flexible laminate and seal together some of the edges and leaving a filling mouth. The package is then filled through the mouth and then sealed across the filling mouth to complete the package. The formed and filled side-gusseted package generally takes the shape of a parallelepiped or six-faced polyhedron, though at times the package top may also take the form of a triangular prism.
As is known package retailers tend to keep the package height at a maximum of 12-14 inches in order to maximize the number of shelves for product display. In order to meet the height restriction, package designers must increase the package width and depth in order to hold the required package contents. The problem with these packages is the difficulty in handling the package by the consumer, especially when attempting to pick the package up using one hand.
Other types of flexible packages are available to provide easier handling. For example, flat pouches have been made in die-cut shapes. These flat pouches can also have a gusset inserted into the bottom to form a shaped stand-up pouch. However, such shaped flat and bottom gusseted stand-up pouches do not provide the volume or depth that is provided by a side-gusseted package.
Thus, there is a need for a side-gusseted package which can be permit simple one-handed grasping of the package and still keep the package height restricted as required by retailers. The subject invention addresses that need.